


Hands

by LaboriousProdigy



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Tweek Tweak, Craig's Gang, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaboriousProdigy/pseuds/LaboriousProdigy
Summary: Tweek could seldom ever focus on one thing for More than a minute, aside from his boyfriends hands.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Sorry about the length and any errors!

Tweek could seldom ever focus on one thing for More than a minute, aside from his boyfriends hands. Craig had large palms and thin, long fingers. He had calluses from the games they all played up until sixth grade and the sports after that. There was one on the inside of his right ring finger from how he held his pencil. Tweek own fingers barely reached past the last knuckles. Craig had pretty hands and no one could tell Tweek any different.

“Tweek… Tweek!” Craig spoke, attempting to snap him out of his trance.

“Huh?! What?!”

“Babe you've been staring at my hands for a good five minutes now.”

“kgh-- Sorry!” This was where any normal person would have let go. But Tweek was not normal. (was anyone normal in South Park?) So he tightened his grip on Craig's hand instead.

Craig set his head on the boys shoulder. He wrapped his long fingers around Tweeks hand.

"You guys are fucking gross.” Clyde teases as he, Token, and Jimmy walked in.

Right they were expecting friends. Tweek instinctively curled up more against his boyfriends chest. Craig flipped them off noncommittally. And that's just how they were. Clyde sat himself at their feet with Token while Jimmy sat beside them on the couch. Clyde and Token set up the video game.

\--------

Tweek looked back at Craigs hands. One was twined with Tweeks own, while the other was slowly creeping its way up his shirt. Tweek started shaking from nerves, but that simmered down some as Craigs lips found the boys neck. The first time that happened, they were fourteen and just discovering that part of themselves. And the fact that neck kisses calmed Tweek down somehow.

Maybe it was just knowing that Craig was right there and he would be ok. But this was strange, given that never hardly ever did more than hold hands in the company of others. Why would Craig start this now? Was he planning something? Tweek decided the best way to find out was to ask.

“Craig wha--”

"Shh.” Craig hushed him, letting his hand disappear under his shirt.

“But--!”

“Honey just watch the game.” He soothed.

Tweek settled back and let his focus wander as his eyes trained on the tv absently. Craig's hand was roaming along the bare skin underneath his shirt. They were cold and he could feel the calluses. He thought about what else Craig liked to do with his hands. He liked to fix bikes and pet guinea pigs with them. They also liked to move through the knots in Tweek hair. And touch his cock as well as bury themselves deep inside him. Tweek shivered at the thought.

Oh how those skinny fingers loved to explore every inch they possibly could and hold onto Tweeks sweaty, shaky hands to stabilise him; ground him. Tweek smiled to himself. He got to enjoy a lot more of Craig than just his hands for years to come, and hopefully forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some more creek & style fics coming up


End file.
